


Shave

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle broke his arm so Kate decides to help him to shave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I have been imagining this scene so I decided to write, have a good read and review, please.

**Shave**

 

 

That had been a complicated week for detective Beckett and the writer and her lover, Castle. They had closed a complicated case where the killer attacked Castle which now had a cast on his left arm and the recovery would take at least two weeks. Nevertheless, they were both taking advantage of that situation, Castle worshiping receive attention from his muse and girlfriend and Beckett was secretly enjoying being a nurse for him.

It was a Saturday morning and with no new case, the couple enjoyed the weekend in the loft to stay together, since Martha was rehearsing and Alexis was at college. Castle was still in his bathrobe and unshaven, leaving him with an even sexier look, sitting in his huge bed, typing the new chapter of his book when the bathroom door opened, revealing Kate in a white and short bathrobe, smirking.

Castle's face broke into a smile as if Christmas had come early, knowing that she should have something in mind, by her smile. The brunette came walking toward him in a slow and sensual walk and Castle's blue eyes, which were focused on her longs and endless legs climbed until he saw what she had on hand: a shaving cream and a razor.

"Kate?" He asked, looking at the objects in her hands, barely able to believe.

"With your arm in a cast, I know that this difficult for you to do some things..." She sat on the edge of the bed, placing the objects on the nightstand and stroking his bare chest, exposed by his bathrobe, with the tip of her finger causing a shiver to go through his body.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" He asked hoarsely, playing along and leaning his torso forward, staying just millimeters from her face, staring at her pink lips.

"I'll shave you..." She replied with a sultry voice, closing her eyes as Castle captured her lips in a passionate and sexy kiss at the same time.

Castle's tongue touched her lips, making her part them to give it entry, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful with his injured arm and Castle hold her waist with his good hand, bringing the woman to sit in his lap, squeezing her and Kate realized how much the idea of shaving him was turning him on. His stubble brushed Kate's delicate face, tickling her, but she didn't care, giggling and enjoying that feeling as their tongues dueled for control. Both were gasping and Kate broke the kiss, getting out from his lap and he started to protest.

"Shhh, it'll be worth it." She promised, while preparing the shaving cream.

"You know Kate, this is one of those my fantasies that I never thought you'd make come true." He said, grinning as he straightened himself in the bed and the brunette smiled, turning to him and pressing his legs with hers, sitting on them.

"Good Castle, I promise to be careful."

"I trust you." He said with a sincere smile, making her heart melt in front of that wonderful man she loved so much.

Kate touched his face with her fingertips, caressing his cheek and chin, watching every trace of that beautiful face and feeling the little roughness from the stubble and Castle got lost in the sensation of the woman he loved touching his face. He closed his eyes as she took the cream and gently spread it across his face. When she was satisfied with the spread layer, she took the razor and the man opened his eyes.

"You scared?" She asked joking, because they both knew that she would never hurt him.

"No." He shook his head, smiling naughtily. "I want to watch your face while you shave me."

Kate smiled, giving him a peck and a little of the cream smeared her face and Castle gently wiped it, stroking her bottom lip, before Kate returned to work, running the blade through the extension of the left side of his face carefully, removing the hair that was there. The writer kept his eyes open, staring into her hazel eyes that were focused on the task and he thought he had never seen such a sexy scene like that, being shaved by the woman of his life.

The brunette leaned forward, making sure that the left side was flat and her thighs pressed him more, eliciting a groan from Castle, turning him on.

"Oh Kate..." She wiped the blade and began to run it on the other side of his face, as he said in a hoarse voice: "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"I want you too, I'm almost done." She murmured, passing the blade gently across his face and he felt her wetness, with her above him, realizing how much she was also turned on, sat on his lap.

She slide the so gently that Castle barely felt it to touch his skin and when Kate finished shaving him, she got off from his legs, going to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel, wiping the cream from his face and getting satisfied with her job, giving Castle a mirror, who smiled at his clean-shaven face.

"Is it good?" She asked smiling and he agreed.

"It looks perfect, Kate"

When she passed the aftershave on his face and put it on the table, Castle pulled her to him with one hand, bringing the brunette up to his body and the two stared at each other smiling and rubbing their noses and she absorbed the smell of his lotion.

"I love you so much, Castle." She whispered passionately on his lips, using one hand to support her body and not hurt his arm, while the other stroked his short hair.

"I love you too Kate, always." He said gently, still holding her waist and the couple kissed slowly.

The two kissed passionately, while Castle's hand lowered from her waist to her buttocks, squeezing them and bringing Kate to his chest as the brunette opened his robe, running a hand through his strong chest, both feeling the chills from when they touched each other.

Kate let her own robe slip off her shoulders, revealing her naked body and Castle groaned, raising his hand from buttocks to her back, bringing her further while breaking the kiss, his lips lowering to her neck, feeling her smell of cherries and lowered to her right breast and kissed it, making Kate moan his name with his kisses and hickeys.

"Castle..." Her other hand lowered to his abdomen, toward his member, feeling it hard and she took it on her hand, making the man moan as she pumped him.

When Castle lowered his hand to between her legs, stroking her button and felt her wet, he held her waist again while Kate positioned herself over him, making him penetrate her. The two locked their eyes for a moment feeling their union before Castle felt Kate start moving and then he started to move too, both finding a rhythm.

Sweaty but pleased some time later, the couple lay in bed, Kate over his bare chest and Castle disengaged her hair fondly, the only sound was their heavy breathing and their hearts. The brunette looked up, smiling and touching his shaved face and Castle smiled, releasing her lock and putting his hand over her on his face.

"Thank you."

"Always." She said smiling, before yawning and Castle kissed her forehead, before the couple settled in bed and slept some more, holding each other.


End file.
